The present invention relates generally to mounting assemblies for textile spindles and relates more particularly to a spindle mounting of a novel noise and vibration attenuating construction.
Vibration of revolving textile spindles has been a long existent problem in textile plants. Such vibrations limit the permissible speeds of operation of revolving spindles, otherwise adversely affect the performance of the spinning operation and create undesirable noise levels within the plant.
A large number of arrangements have been proposed for reducing the vibrations of textile spindles. Many of the proposals suffer from undue complexity which for economic reasons would preclude their acceptance. Furthermore, most proposals cannot be retrofitted to existing spindles without costly alterations. For these and other reasons, despite considerable development efforts, an effective and economical solution to the problem has not been developed prior to the present invention.